


Bathed in the Light of TV and Destiny

by Nocturnal_Introvert



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Introvert/pseuds/Nocturnal_Introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry has had feelings for Beth's husband, Sleepy Gary, since before even their trip to France last summer, but when a moment arises to act on them, will he betray Beth and let his feelings take control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathed in the Light of TV and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is an AU where Sleepy Gary is actually real, and is indeed married to Beth.

An awkward tension settled upon the room like the crisp air of the oncoming autumn, unspoken words acting as a wall between two once passionate lovers. Once again, summer was nearly over, and soon so would be the long nights spent talking and reveling in old, sunny memories. The TV was silent, just as the men were, but a commercial for the latest Star Wars lit up the screen. Suddenly, the silence was broken with a dreamy sigh. 

“Remember our trip to France last summer? We were so close to this movie’s filming!” Sleepy Gary reminisced, cracking open a can of soda and taking a sip before placing it on the coffee table. He and Jerry sat on the couch beside one another, close enough their thighs were nearly touching, but not quite.

“I do wish we could’ve seen Chewbacca…” Jerry mused, half-frowning. Memories of France began to surface in his mind, floating on the edges of his consciousness like a gondola drifting lazily on the same coastline he and Gary had visited. 

“I think I like what I did see even better.” Gary replied, voicing those once unspoken words. He placed his hand gently on the side of Jerry’s face, ran his thumb across the man's jaw, and grinned.  
Jerry lost his composure for a second but quickly tried to regain it, desperately searching his mind for a way to make things right. “Gary…not in the house.” He reminded him gently, his voice cracking with shock and desire.

Sleepy Gary sighed deeply and dropped his hand down to rest on the other man's knee. “Jerry, it’ll be okay.”

“But...Beth and the kids-”

“Don’t worry about my family, Jerry. They won’t know. They’ll be gone for a long time. We at least have time to finish up this movie.” Gary reassured him, lifting Jerry's chin to turn his face towards him. 

Jerry swallowed hard and closed his eyes. His mind was racing, hopelessly pleading with himself to make the right choice, whatever it may be. “Okay, but only this once.”

“Deal.” With that, Gary put his hand on the back of Jerry’s head and pulled him closer by his hair, kissing him deeply.

His every thought drifted away like a rolling cloud as he felt his lover's warm, soft lips on his. When Gary pulled away, Jerry's head began to trail after him. Suddenly beginning to snap out of it, he cleared his throat, embarrassed. “It’s been so long.” Jerry murmured, laughing. “I feel so…”

Gary laughed and kissed him again. “You can hardly notice, Jerry. You’re just as good of a kisser as  
Beth when we’ve been arguing.” 

Although he knew Gary was joking, those words still stung. Jerry suddenly felt ill thinking about his friend Beth, who he’d known since high school. Yes, he loved Sleepy Gary, he wouldn’t lie to himself about that. Gary made him feel safe and cared for, which was something that was rare for him living in a house with his friend and her family that was in no way his own. He almost felt alienated from her home, though she was generous enough to let him stay there. And how did he repay her? By causing her beloved husband to cheat on her! Although Jerry had thought it would be a one time thing, and, of course, refused to let it happen in the house, now she and the kids were out, last minute school shopping. Knowing they were all out, he could hardly contain himself. Jerry wanted so badly to say no, but he knew he couldn’t refuse. Already, his cheeks were flushed a deep red, just from the two short kisses they'd shared so far. 

Ever since briefly dating Beth in high school, Jerry hadn't had any romantic interactions with anyone besides Gary. He was lonely. He knew that seeing Gary was wrong, but it was hard to stop himself. For the first time since Beth, he knew what it was like to feel the warm caress of another person. To feel the presence of another next to him. Maybe he was allowing romantic notions to run wild in his mind, but he thought that he loved Gary. Not that he would ever admit that of course...no-there was too many complications with Beth and the kids. But.. Sometimes Jerry would let his mind wander back to that summer in France, and how he and Gary could have that life together, and how perfect things would be.

“Gary,” Jerry started hesitantly. “If things were.. Different.. Would you maybe consider..” He trailed off. The thought was too difficult to put into words. 

“Of course I would Jerry. You know I would.” He answered, almost too quickly, as if he knew the question before Jerry had even voiced it. Gary knew how much Jerry was struggling. He, too, often thought about that summer in France; and, though he was more forward with Jerry about things, he often felt that Jerry was too wrapped up in his own fears and insecurities to recognize that he did love him. It was complicated, yes, but he did love Jerry. 

They both felt the heat in their faces as Gary tightened their embrace. They turned and half-heartedly continued to watch the television, but neither were really paying attention. Both were too far lost in memories of France and summer and nights spent together and thoughts of what could be to even attempt to focus on the movie. 

Suddenly, the vibration from Gary’s phone dragged both of them back to reality. On the screen was a text message from Beth.

“Gary, there was a bit of a holdup at the mall. Summer insisted we go out of town to find some specific brand of makeup she apparently needs. We will be home in a few hours, uh I hope, and I just wanted to let you know!” It read. Beth was sweet, they both thought. Although her style of parenting was...well, unique, she was still a good mother. She was young, but it was clear that she cared for her kids. How she showed it was another thing. But to Gary, she was the most loving wife in the world, and everyone could see that. Jerry was reminded again of their short time together in high school, when they felt that they would conquer the world together. It seemed that with one another, nothing was too much to face.

His thoughts were roughly interrupted by Gary kissing him and pulling him down hard onto his lap. Jerry felt the hands of his nighttime lover slide down his covered chest and then under his shirt and back up, lifting the shirt slowly so Jerry could feel the cool air of the house on his bare skin. 

Without a word, Gary leaned down and began to trail kisses all over Jerry’s chest. He wanted to make Jerry feel all the feelings that he couldn’t show him through words. In this moment, Gary wouldn’t let thoughts of Beth or the kids enter his mind. All he thought about was the man he loved, lying on top of him, skin soft and illuminated by the pale light of the television. He wanted to love Jerry like he knew Jerry deserved to be loved.

Jerry felt Gary’s mouth on his chest and closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Both feelings of guilt and pleasure rose to the surface of Jerry’s mind, fighting for domination. As difficult as the struggle was, Jerry knew which would win. It was the same one that always won. He was so lonely and he sometimes felt like Gary was the only person who saw him for who he really was. He felt bad, but it was just like France and every other instance they had been together. Fate had given them the time and Jerry would give in to his desire to feel loved. He had ached for Gary’s touch since he had walked in the door, and now that he was beginning to feel it, he lost all control over his thoughts. Beth and the kids were lost at this point to the two men. They had begun their descent into a world of each other, where all that mattered to each was their lover and the pleasure that they so desperately wanted to bring to each other. 

The two men reveled in the touch of one another. Passion fed desire and desire fed their movements. Nothing could bring them to a stop. They had thrown themselves over a cliff of reckless abandon and lust and they were plummeting towards the ground in a frenzy. Gary pulled his own shirt off first, then helped Jerry to do the same. Gary noticed every line, every crease, every blemish on Jerry’s chest. He marveled at how all the imperfections somehow added up to a perfect man. He leaned down and entered into another passionate kiss with his lover. He tasted the heat on Jerry’s lips. The desire was more than he could stand. He broke the kiss off and while holding Jerry tightly, he began to slowly make his way down to Jerry’s neck to carefully work his touch there.

Jerry leaned into the kiss, and when he felt Gary move he almost moaned for him to return before he felt his touch on his neck. He closed his eyes, let out a sigh, and slid his hand to the back of Gary’s head, fingers clutching at his hair, begging him to keep going, to make things even better. Jerry wanted his touch. He wanted Gary to wash over him, and he never wanted this moment to end. He only wanted to go further. Further into the unknown that was not so unknown anymore, for these two creatures comprised solely of lust for one another. Jerry felt the strain against his pants and hoped that Gary would notice too. He wanted attention. He wanted Gary. More than want, he needed him.

Without words, Gary reached down to touch Jerry through his pants. He already knew how it would feel, but regardless of his past experience he was still in awe of how much he craved this. It was as if this was his first time, fumbling to undo the button and zipper of Jerry’s pants to relieve the pressure and let him feel his touch. 

The thoughts came racing back to Jerry. The thoughts of Beth, the kids, his time in high school, the summer in France. He reached for Gary’s hand and moved it away from his pants and back to his chest. He spoke softly, but in an almost commanding tone, “I think maybe tonight we should just try to enjoy the movie.”  
It wasn’t anger or guilt that stopped Jerry in that moment. It was more of a resignation to the way things were and an acceptance that things were not about to change soon. He wasn’t happy that the situation with Gary and Beth and himself had ended up this way, but if this was the way things would continue to be, he wanted to at least spend this night in the arms of the man he loved. He didn’t want to lose himself to the passion and lust. Tonight he wanted things to be like that summer in France. They had their lustful nights there, but they also spent time together like they would if fate had allowed them to be together for real. Jerry wanted that. Even though he longed for the touch and the pleasure of his lover, more than that he longed to just be held and loved, all while somewhat respecting his best friend.


End file.
